


There is a lot you don't know

by stargatelover



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Fun, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatelover/pseuds/stargatelover
Summary: Elizabeth Weir has some hidden depths nobody expected.
Relationships: Elizabeth Weir/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	There is a lot you don't know

Every once in a while Elizabeth allowed herself to have dinner with some of her colleagues. Today was one of those days and she sat with John, Teyla and Rodney in the mess hall chatting about the latest missions and when they would finally find a weekend where they could take some time off work.

Suddenly Rodney, who was scanning the room for no reason sighed. “Of course, the hot biologist is checking you out, Sheppard.”

Teyla followed his look and chuckled. “I do not believe it is John Dr. Kenneth is looking at.” Her eyes caught those of Elizabeth and she winked knowingly.

“Who else would she… you mean… me?” Rodney asked, immediately excited on the prospect of someone having a crush on him.

Teyla and Elizabeth laughed, John grinned and gave the attractive woman on the other side of the room a meaningful look as if to say ‘Don’t worry, I see you too.’

“What? What? Is there something so unlikable about me?” Rodney asked in annoyance.

“I wouldn’t say unlikable,” John calmed him down. “It’s just...” Instead of ending his sentence he just shrugged.

“Maybe you should ask her out then.” Rodney snapped and crossed his arms in front of him. “You asked half of the women here on Atlantis out, it’s a miracle you waited so long with her considering her...”

Before he could end his sentence in a presumably objectionable way Teyla cut in: “I don’t think either of you will have any luck with her.” She looked at the two men.

“And why not? Doesn’t she like a well trained, good looking man with messy hair?” Rodney asked sarcastically.

John rolled his eyes. “Then maybe you should ask her out, maybe she has a thing for sarcastic, selfish men that never stop talking.”

“Oh, just shut up!” Rodney barked.

“Gentlemen, please,” Elizabeth finally interfered. “Maybe you should learn a bit more about a woman before you start fighting over her.” 

She got onto her feet and walked over to the Dr. Kenneth, who was sitting alone at a table. “Julia, would you like to join me for a walk on the piers after dinner?”, she asked with latent seduction in her voice.

Julia’s eyes glistened when she looked up to her and she couldn’t happen but notice that her cheeks turned pink. “I’d love to.” She answered with her deep voice that reminded Elizabeth of a jazz singer.

“Great, let’s say in 45 minutes? I’ll pick you up at your quarters.”

Julia nodded and took a sip from her water. “Sounds perfect. See you later.”

Elizabeth turned around with a winning smile and walked back to her table, trying not to laugh at the faces John and Rodney made.

“Did you just-” John asked.

“Yes.” She answered.

“And she said-”

“Yes.”

“So she is-”

“I believe so.”

“I didn’t know you were-”

“There is a lot that you don’t know about me, John Sheppard.” Elizabeth said with a satisfied smile and left the table with the feeling that this evening would only get better.


End file.
